The messenger
by Mary Jane Stuart
Summary: A story about a Colonel who wants to uncover the mysteries of a women. Included: Coffee, Rape, Murder, Sex Hey guys this is my first Fanfiction so it is not the best, im working on it though. It would be great if you guys left reviews and comments. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Alice was sitting at a Café table waiting for Aldo Raine. Aldo was part of a Jewish-American soldier's team that called themselves the "Basterds". The "Bastards" liked to kill Nazis and leave no one alive. Aldo was to meet Alice at the Café and pick up a delivery, other wise known as a note. She had a message for the Basterds. She did not read the note, but she knew what it was about. Once a week Alice was to pick up a delivery at the post office that was sent by a German Soldier. She did not know when it would come so she had to check the post office everyday.

"Hallo Aldo," she greeted. "About time you arrived".

"Yes my dear, so sorry for making you wait, I ran into some German soldier's and had to take a different route. But I am here and you have something for me."

"So impatient, but yes I have a delivery." Alice reached into her pocket book and handed Aldo the note. He took it and unfolded it carefully. Looking around to see if they were being watched, seeing that they weren't Aldo read the note. Waiting for Aldo to finish, Alice looked over the menu.

"Bonjour mademoiselle, Que puis-je obtenir pour vous?" The waiter asked with a smile.

" May I have the croissant s'il vous plait, and a glass of water"? Alice asked.

"Oui, and for you sir?" Turning to face Aldo, who by now had safely tucked the note away in his pocket.

"I'll have the same, and a glass of bourbon." Aldo replied, looking into Alice's eyes. The waiter walked away with their order.

Alice was about to ask Aldo what the note said when she saw a military car pull up to the curb. Aldo seeing that Alice was focused on something turned around in his seat to see what was happening. Getting out of the German car were what appeared to be two soldiers and a Colonel.

Aldo turned back around and starred hard into Alice's eyes. Alice knew what Aldo was telling her for she got up and told Aldo to excuse her but she had to use the ladies room. Turning around Alice started walking into the Café but bumped into someone. Looking up to see whom she had walked into she found herself starring into a German Officer's eyes. Alice backed up only to find herself backing into another person. Turning around to see who it was she saw that it was another German Officer. Great she thought I'm stuck between two German Officers. The two men enclosed the space between Alice leaving little room between them.

" Excuses-moi, I am so sorry." Alice said looking down.

"Ah, madam that is all right. May I ask you of your name?" The officer asked with such a smile it made Alice blush.

"Oui Monsieur, I am Allison." Alice said looking away from the man's death stare.

"Well Allison I would prefer your full name, if that is alright with you." The Officer said looking up to see Aldo star ring at him.

"Sorry sir, Allison Frankfurter. But if you will excuse me I was on my way to the ladies room." Alice told the officers trying to get passed them, but failing.

"Well I see that you are uncomfortable in our presence so I will let you leave." The officer said taking Alice's hand and kissing it. Making her blush once again. Stepping aside he let her pass.

Alice tried not to walk quickly but those men made her nervous. She remembered his fierce blue eyes piercing through her own as if he were searching for something. She just realized that the man she had talked to was not that all tall. He just seemed so tall and projected. He was taller then her by a couple of inches, but the man that had stood behind her was much taller than herself. Walking into the ladies room she glanced up and saw the two Officers still looking at her. She quickly stepped inside trying to escape their gaze.

Aldo had just processed what happened in his head when he realized the two men that Alice had talked to were walking over to his table. Pretending not to notice them Aldo rose from his seat and left the café.

.


	2. The sleeping angel

Chapter 2

Leaving the café as quickly as possible, Aldo walked into a street alley. Knowing that the two officers were still following him, he quickened his pace. Turning right onto another back street, he heard one of the officers yell, "STOP". That's when he started running. Lucky for him he knew his way around town.

"Aldo Raine, we know who you are! If you keep running we will shoot." Yelled Major Dieter Hellstrom.

Aldo of course did not listen, and kept running. Following pursuit was the Major.

"Major Hellstrom, forget about him we can just get the girl. I will make her tell us everything, just give it time." The Colonel said.

Alice stepped out of the restroom and looked at the table Aldo was suppose to be at. Noticing that he wasn't made her a little concerned. Also taking note that the two Officers she had "bumped" into earlier were nowhere to be seen, made her heart beat even faster. Walking to the table Alice looked up to see the Officers walking down the street toward the Café. Thinking nothing of Aldo's disappearance Alice sat down and waited. After about 10 minutes of waiting, Alice thought maybe something came up with the Basterds. So she decided to go home.

Her home was about a 30-minute walk from the city. Noticing that it was looking cloudy Alice took out her umbrella. Just in the nick of time she thought, right as rain pellets fell from the sky. Hearing a beeping sound coming from behind her, she turned around and found herself looking at the same car as the one from the Café. Oh great she thought I am in trouble. Turning around she pretended not to notice the car and continued walking home. Now that it was raining harder, Alice had to slow down her pace because the ground was getting muddy and she started to slip. Loosing her balance Alice fell smack dab in a big pile of a pool of mud and gravel and rock.

Hans Landa saw the girl he met earlier fall in the rain. Quickly getting out of the car he ran over to help. Rapping one arm around her tiny waist and using his other arm to pick her up he carried her to the car and gently placed her in the back seat of the car. Running back out in the rain he picked up Alice's pocket book and umbrella. Sliding into the car he lifted Alice's head off of the seat and placed it into his lap. Seeing that the girl was unconscious and checked the part of her body that was not covered by clothing for any scrapes or bruises. Taking note of a new gash on the back of her neck, some bruises, and scars everywhere else it seemed she most of taken a nasty fall.

"Hermann, take us straight back to the house. I can not just leave this poor women at home without any medical attention." Hans ordered. Looking down into his lap, he looked into Alice's face. She looked like an Angel, sleeping peacefully. Not having to worry about anything in the real world. Well all of that was about to end soon. But in the mean time he would take care of her, and gain her trust and slowly he would start to get the truth.

Alice's POV:

The sun was blinding. Oh it hurt so bad to open my eyes. Quickly I closed them only to feel a brisk pain shoot through my head.

"Ahh I see we are finally coming around."

Turning my head to see who was talking to me I realized it was the man from the café.

"Where am I?" I asked looking straight into his blue eyes.

"You are in my home. I brought you here after you fell in the mud and rocks. Before you fell you didn't want anything to do with me, but now faith has brought us together once again." The colonel said with an evil smile on his face.

"I see, well I am just going to be on my way then." Sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge of the bed I stood up and started walking to the door. Feeling very fatigue and light headed all of the sudden I lost my balance and practically collapsed into the man's arms.

"Well my dear it looks as if you're not well enough to leave without assistance or leave at all." Lifting Alice into the bed and placing a soft kiss on her forehead, making Alice stiffen.

"Merci sir, I am so sorry for all of this."

"It is alright, now get some sleep, we have a lot of catching up to do."

Hans Landa's POV:

Walking downstairs to his office, he met up with Major Hellstrom.

"Well Colonel how is she?"

"Major Hellstrom have you ever heard of a perfect angel?"

"Why yes sir I have, I consider my fiancé my perfect angel." Major Hellstrom replied looking onto the distance thinking of his to be bride.

"Well I have found my perfect angel and she has found me, she just doesn't know it." Hans replied with a smirk.

"Speaking of Alice, she awoke in my presence and I told her a brief summary of what occurred yesterday. She didn't seem to mind being here, but maybe that is because she was still waking up. But, she told me thank you for my hospitality and she said that she would be on her way. So she stood up and walked about 8 feet towards the door. I of course was falling very close behind and caught her when she fainted. I placed her back in bed and she fell asleep right as her head hit the pillow. When she wakes up again I wont be here so I must ask you to assist her in any way possible. Is that clear Major?"

"Yes sir! I will bring her lunch and if she is well enough she can come downstairs." The major replied with a suspicious smile plastered on his face.

Alice:

Slowly waking up again, Alice made sure to not make any noise. She did not want anyone to here that she was awake. Looking outside of her window from the bed she saw outside. It was a gorgeous sunny morning. The house she was out had a beautiful yard. A large backyard full of perfectly and newly cut grass. The grass was so green! Alice found herself looking at a gate the house was surrounded by. A tall black colored fence aligned the house. Great Alice thought if I am going to get out of here I have to find a way through that gate. From where she was sitting she could only see part of the yard. She did not see an opening so she assumed she was facing the back yard.

"How am I going to get out of here? I cant let anyone see me leave. I remember the man in the bedroom told me when I woke up again we would do some catching up to do. I don't know what that means, but I don't want to stick around to find out" Alice thought….

To be continued

So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a little longer then the last one. I had more time on it. So here's a little heads up on the next chapter. Alice will be planning her escape. Please review and leave comments on it. Hope you enjoyed it! Oh just in case you were wondering, I haven't officially introduced Hans Landa to Alice yet. I don't know why.


	3. The unexpected

CHAPTER 3:

Alice was thinking about a way to get out of the house and through the gates without anyone hearing or seeing her. It was a difficult task giving the fact that she could only see a portion of the back yard.

"Maybe I should plan on walking around the house and outside for a little while, and then I will have a better sense of my surroundings. And then tomorrow when no one is here I can sneak out." Alice thought.

Getting out of bed, Alice walked downstairs. Looking around for the man that had brought her here she ran into someone else.

"Oh excuse me miss. It is good to see that you are awake. I was just about to bring you your lunch. But seeing that you are already down here, I will just bring it to you in the dining room." Said Major Hellstrom.

"Um thank you. Are you the man from earlier? The man that was in my room?" Alice asked with a confused look on her face.

"No I am not, that was Colonel Landa. He is not here right now. He had to go to work. He told me to assist you in anything you needed. He also told me that you would try to leave and to not allow this to happen. So I will be keeping an eye on you until the Colonel returns, which should be in a few hours." The Major said with a stern face.

Turning on his heel the Major walked into a different room. Alice did not know what to do at this point so she just waited. Looking around in the room she was in, she noticed it had a very warm presence. The walls were a wonderful shade of gold with red accents. She assumed she was in the foyer.

"Madam, please follow me." Called the Major from the other room.

Not knowing which room the man had gone into, Alice picked a random door and hoped it would be the right one. Walking into a room with a piano in it she noticed a big swastika draped over the piano. Ugg she felt disgusted. Turning away from it and back into the foyer she ran into the Major.

"Oh pardon me." Alice said in a quiet voice.

Feeling an arm rest on her back she felt herself being led into the dining room.

"Here we are, salad and ham for lunch." A maid said bringing in the dish and a glass of water.

Pulling out a seat for Alice the Major gestured for her to sit. Lowering herself into the chair Alice took in the room. The table was very long with well over a dozen chairs placed around it. On the table china was placed at every seat with crystal glasses. The walls were painted a deep red with a picture of Adolf Hitler. Looking away from the picture Alice started to eat.

"Well if you need anything I will be in the office." Major Hellstrom said.

Turning on his heel he walked away. Finishing her lunch Alice decided it would be a good time to take a walk out side before the Colonel arrived back home.

Colonel Landa:

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hallo."

"Major Hellstrom this is Landa."

"Colonel Landa is everything alright?"

"Yes, I was just calling to see how the girl is."

"She is doing fine, she woke up about an hour ago and is eating lunch."

"Has she done anything else? Is she still eating?"

"I left her about 15 minutes ago so I assume she has finished her meal. Would you like me to go and see where she is?"

"Yes that would be good."

"Okay sir I will be right back." Placing the phone down on the table, Major Hellstrom walked to the dining room. Seeing that she was not there. He walked upstairs to her bedroom. Knocking and hearing no reply he opened the door and found the room empty. Wandering where she had gone he thought to look outside. Walking down the stairs and outside he saw her walking down the gravel path to the backyard. Starting to jog to catch up with her he yelled for her to stop walking. Alice turned around to see the major jogging towards her. Alice started running the opposite way. Not thinking of what she was doing she ran to the backyard. Crap she thought she remembered that there was no way out of the gate in the backyard. Still running she could here the major's foot steps not to far behind. Running back around the house she saw an opening to the gate. Seeing that it was the only way out she ran as fast as she could towards it.

Wandering what was keeping the major so long, Hands decided to hang up and return home. Packing up his paper work and putting it into his brief case the phone rang.

"Hallo."

"Colonel Landa I am so sorry to bother you but this is urgent or at least I think it is I am not really sure. I am so sorry for calling." Someone said on the other line rather quickly.

"What? Who is this, and don't talk so fast I cant understand a word you are saying." The Colonel said in an annoyed tone.

"This is the maid from your house I am looking outside of the window and Major Hellstrom is chasing the girl I served lunch to not to long ago. She is running towards the gate. I know you told me to never call me or use this phone but I thought of it as an emergency."

"What! Tell me what's happening!" The Colonel said. His face was red with anger.

"Well um it looks as if she is trying to escape. She is running to the gate…She is trying to open it but it's not working. I guess she doesn't know how to unlock the lock. Major Hellstrom I think is shouting at her to stop. She is starting to climb over the fence! Oh my god Major Hellstrom just caught up, he is trying to pull her back down. Um I can't see what is happening but I..." Beep, Beep, Beep. The maid listens on the phone.

"Hallo Colonel Landa are you still there? Hallo."

Landa had cut the maid off and hung up the phone. He was furious. Why on earth would that girl try to escape? Hurrying outside he quickly got into the car. He yelled drive to the driver and they speed off towards the house. After about 10 minutes of driving the finally arrive. Seeing that Major Hellstrom and Alice were still at the gate. He got out of the car and saw that the major was still trying to pull her off of the gate. What on earth was going on? He had called 15 minutes ago and she was still holding onto the gate.

"Major Hellstrom what the bloody hell is going on"? The colonel asked. His face was so red that it looked like his face was going to burst. It was as red as a tomato.

"I can't get her off of the fence. She bit me once and then kicked me. I got her down once and we started walking back to the house but she got out of my grasp and ran back to the fence she was able to unlock the gate and right as she was opening it I grabbed her and since then I can't get her off." The major replied with an embarrassed look on his face. He had his arms wrapped around Alice's waist his front side was presses on her back trying to pull her off.

"Honestly how hard can it be to pull a women of a fence?" The Colonel asked. Approaching Alice he also joined in on getting her from escaping. Rapping both of his hand around her waist he told the major to let go and to pry her fingers off of the fence. Finally she let go. The Colonel stepped back from the gate with Alice in his arms. She was squirming to get of his arms but had no luck.

"If you do not stop struggling I will have to force you to stop." The Colonel said to Alice with a stern voice.

"I am not going to take orders from you!" She yelled at him. Still trying to get out of his grasp she felt someone's hand push down on her pressure point. Then she blacked out.

Picking Alice up Landa walked inside and placed her into her bed. What on earth was he going to do with her? Why had she tried to escape did she have something to hide. Walking to the window he closed the blinds. Looking over at the doorway he saw Major Hellstrom standing in it.

"Colonel I am so sorry for what happened. I know she is only a women and that I should have been able to pull her off but she is a fighter." The major said with an ashamed look.

"You did everything you could, it is fine. When she wakes up again I am going to talk with her. But for now we wait.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. It didn't really go as I intended on. Thing just happened. So please review I feel more inspired to write. If you don't like it please tell me. I really want your input on this. Thanks **


	4. The talk

CHAPTER 4

Waking up for Alice was not an easy thing. Opening her eyes, she saw the Colonel sitting on the edge of her bed. Sitting up a little, the Colonel adjusted himself so he was facing Alice.

"It is good to see that you are waking up. As you know we have a lot to talk about. And none of it can wait." The colonel said while standing up and pulling off the bed covers. Please come with me, he said and extended his arm to her.

Taking the man's out stretched arm Alice stood. Feeling a harsh tug from the Colonel she was forced to follow. Walking out of the room they walked down the hall and into a different room. It looked like a study. Books lined all of the walls. There was a desk in the middle of the room and a sitting area. Motioning for Alice to take a seat on the couch, the Colonel turned and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

What have I gotten myself in to Alice thought? The Colonel walked in after a few minutes and sat down across from Alice.

" Well now we can get started. Sorry to keep you waiting. Let me introduce myself. I am Colonel Hans Landa." Extending his hand to shake Alice's. Alice didn't know whether or not to shake his hand or not, she just looked at him.

"Well I see you are uncomfortable in my presence, but let me tell you something. I don't care. All I want is to have a friendly talk. So first things first. Why did you try to leave this house?"

Alice looked away. She didn't dare look into his eyes. She had to think of a lie, and fast.

"Well? Are you just going to sit there? Answer me!" The Colonel yelled. This made Alice jump a little.

"I don't know why I tried to escape. I have just heard things about you and I was scared and nervous." Alice replied quietly and looking down at her shoes.

"Is that so. Well I am so sorry to tell you this, but that doesn't quit cut it for me. I saw you at the café with a man. Who is he? Is her your husband?"

"No sir. He is my brother. I don't see him very much so we had lunch together. Is that a crime?" Alice replied in an annoyed tone.

"I ask you to please not use that tone of voice with me. And no, that is not a crime. But what is, is lying to an S.S officer. So I suggest to not do it again. Do I make myself clear?"

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been really busy with family matters. I will be updating it more though! Please review. Enjoy. Oh and this chapter is kind of a filler chapter. I need to get back into the mood of writing, so this one is not as good. Sorry.


	5. Underwear and showers

"I said is that clear?"

"Yes sir. I will not do it again." Alice replied in a monotone.

"Good. I will give you one more chance to tell me the truth. If you lie again you wont be seeing your so called brother again."

"But I wasn't lying! I told you the truth!" Alice said through tears.

"I told you to not lie to me. I know exactly who that man is. The man you were sitting with at the café is Aldo Raine, correct? He has a place in the group called the Basterds, no?" The Colonel said.

"So what if he is. What do you want me to say?" Alice asked.

"That is all I need to know for now. Now get up." Said the colonel is a harsh tone. Standing up first he grabbed Alice's wrist and forced her to stand. Pulling her down the hall he lead her into his bedroom.

"Now I want you to wash your self, get clean I will have new clothes brought to you before you finish." Pulling her in the bathroom he said, "now undress, there are fresh towels in the closet, and you can use any of my soaps."

Alice felt weird undressing in front of him so she waited.

"Is there a problem"? The Colonel said. Do I need to repeat myself?

"No sir, I just…can you leave…I mean…."

"Arms up…Now!" The colonel said. Alice's face was so red.

"You can't expect me to get naked in front of you, can you!"?

"Do it now or I will have to force you." He said through is teeth.

"What that sexual harassment! You can't force me to do anything." Alice furiously said.

Colonel Hans Landa was done with this woman. He forced her arms up and slid her dress over the top. Turning her around he unclipped her bra strap. Noticing a lot of old burns and marks on her backside he slid her underwear off.

"Now get in the tub and clean up. I don't have time for your huffing and puffing." With that he turned on his heal and walked out of the bathroom.

Alice was stunned at what just happened. She just stood in the middle of his bathroom naked for what seemed like hours. Finally coming to terms she turned the water on. Waiting for the water to get warm she took the time to look around. He had a huge variety of soaps. All of them of course were German, which made Alice cringe. Noticing the water steaming she slid herself into the burning water. She grabbed a bar of soap and started to wash herself. Then reaching for the shampoo she felt something pull out of place in her arm. She gasped and then recoiled back.

"Fuck." She said out loud.

"Is everything all right"? Raced in the Colonel.

"Yes sir, I think I pulled something though."

"Here let me see your arm."

"No I'm fine really." Alice said.

"I insist, now give me your arm. Alice."

"Well I can't okay. It hurts to much to lift it." She said dropping her arm back underwater. The Colonel walked over the tub and rolled up his sleeves, placing his hands in the water he lifted Alice's arm out.

"It looks like the shoulder is out of place. I can pop it back in for you, but it is going to hurt. I'll help you wash your hair and finish up. Don't even protest about it, I'm helping you and that is that. Then you will change, and I will get Major Hellstrom help me pop it back into place." He said while placing Alice's hand back in the water. Reaching for the shampoo he squirted some into his hands. Then he started to massage Alice's hair with it. After he was done he rinsed her hair out and got her a towel. He placed the towel on a near by chair. He put his hands on Alice's waist and lifted her up and over the tub like she was a little kid.

"I can stand on my own thank you." Alice said trying to pull away from his hands. The Colonel grabbed the towel and motioned for Alice to step forward into the towel. Trying to cover he body Alice attempted to snatch the towel out if his hands but failed miserably. The Colonel wrapped the towel around her tiny frame. He put his arm around her waist and lead her to the bedroom. There they found two new dresses, stockings, bras, underwear, and heels waiting for them.

"The maid brought these while you were bathing. Now lets get you dressed and that arm fixed up." Picking up underwear he said, "Step into these."

"I can get dressed on my own. She said grabbing the underwear from his outstretched hands. Getting dressed with one working arm was a lot more difficult then Alice thought. Taking the underwear she bent down trying to not let the towel slip and lifted one leg and ended up falling to the ground.

"You see what you have done." The Colonel said. He bent down and helped Alice to her feet.

"Now let me help you before you hurt yourself even more." Grabbing the underwear and slid it up Alice's legs. Then he went to the bed and picked up a bra. Walking over to Alice he told her to remove the towel.

"Alice I have seen it all, don't be shy."

Shaking a little from being cold, Alice let the towel slide right off her body. The Colonel put the straps between her arms and pulled the snap towards her back, moving her hair out of the way he snapped it in place.

"Now getting the dress on is going to be a little difficult because you cant move you arms. So I am going to lift it over your head and just place your arm through it first. Doing this took a couple of minutes.

"Now for the stockings."

"No it's fine I don't need any, they are so uncomfortable." Alice said.

"Well you will just have to endure the pain they bring you, you are a women so you will where them." Replied the Colonel, slipping the stockings over her legs.

"Okay well now that you are dressed I will go retrieve the Major.

Okay I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be about Alice's arm, recovery and Aldo comes to the house and tries to sneak Alice out.


	6. Sorry I haven't updated

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update the story. I have had a lot going on lately. I haven't forgotten, trust me. I'll probably be updating in the next week or so. The new chapter is going to be really good I hope. So for those of you who were wandering that's what's going on. If you want to email me for more of an update feel free.

Thanks :P


	7. The D word

Chapter 6

"Is that really necessary? Can't you just take me to the doctors? I don't want to be awake for this." Alice stated with a worried look on her face.

"Why would I take you to the doctors when I am perfectly capable of popping you shoulder back into place? Now sit down on the bed, I will be right back with Major Hellstrom." Walking out of the door, Colonel Landa went to look for Hellstrom.

"Major Hellstrom"?

"Yes sir. Right here."

"There you are. I need you assistance. Our lovely guest Alice seems to have dislocated her shoulder."

"How on earth did that happen? If you don't mind me asking." Said the Major with a questionable look on his face.

"Well from what I heard and saw, she was taking a bath and she was reaching for soap and her body was twisted one way and her shoulder went the other way. I don't really know. All I know is that she is in a lot of pain right now. I helped her finish her bath and I got her dressed. She is waiting for us upstairs. But I must warn you when I move it back to its right place she will experience extreme pain. She will try to pull her arm away and I need you to restrain her from doing so. So now lets go back upstairs and get this over with.

Returning to the room, the Colonel found Alice sitting on the bed.

"We're here." Said the Colonel, causing Alice to move her bad shoulder in their direction so she could face them.

"Ahh." Alice screamed out in pain. She huddled over her arm, caressing it.

The Colonel and Major Hellstrom rushed over to where Alice was sitting.

"Sit up Alice. You must sit up or the pain will not go away. I have brought Major Hellstrom with me. I am going to pop your shoulder back into place, and Major Hellstrom is going to restrain you. Now what I want you to do is to lie down on your back."

Waiting for Alice to slowly lower herself onto the bed and went to the side of the bed and carefully picked up her arm. Beckoning for Hellstrom to follow.

"Now I know this may be a little uncomfortable, but the Major is going to…Um…straddle you waist while I work on your arm. He is going to help me keep you from not moving. This will hurt a lot and is not an easy process.

"Okay is everyone ready?"

Once everyone was in the right place, the Colonel counted to 3.

"1..2..3!" On three a lot happened. First the Colonel pulled Alice's arm more out of place so he could line it back up right. By doing this, Alice's body tried to shoot up but the Major's body refrained her from doing so. She screamed in pain, and the she fainted.

"Alice! Alice? Alice can you hear me?" Asked the Colonel.

Putting his hand on Alice's face, he said "Alice I need you to wake up. Your shoulder is back in place. Everything is over now. But I need you to wake up so the doctor can examine further."

Ugg Alice thought, she heard the "D" word. Doctor.

"Mmm go away, I'm trying to sleep" Alice rolled over on her said, and pain shot all the way down her back. She sat up so quickly that she bumped heads with the Colonel.

"Oww, what was that!" Alice asked. Looking around she found an unfamiliar face.

"Who are you?" She asked?

Stepping in front of the Colonel the doctor raised his hat and said "Hello my dear, I am Dr. Josef Mengele. It's a pleasure to meet you. Colonel Landa was telling me what happened to your arm, and I just wanted to make sure that everything went in the right way. Do you mind if I take a look at your shoulder?"

Alice tried to scoot back from the Doctor, she didn't want anyone near her arm.

"I see that you don't want me to, but sooner or later I will have to look at it." Said the doctor.

"Alice let the doctor look at your arm. Stop being so stubborn." Said Colonel Landa.

"I don't want to. It feels fine." Alice lied. It actually hurt like hell but she wasn't going to say anything.

"Well do you know how I know your lying? When you rolled over you shot up like a bullet, because of the pain. So let the doctor take a look." Colonel Landa said in a stern tone.

"Now my dear, it won't hurt a bit. I am just going to need you to take your dress off so I can have a look. If you want I'll turn around to give you some privacy."

"What? I mean, no. I mean I don't want anyone near my arm. Why do I have to take my dress off? What!" Alice replied. She was so confused.

"Listen my dear, the doctor needs to look at your shoulder. But he can't look at it because your dress is covering it, so we need to take it off. Now I don't care what you say, but the doctor is going to look at that shoulder. No matter what. And he's going right now. So sit up and lift your good arm up so I can pull the dress over your head."

Waiting for Alice to sit up, the Colonel told the doctor that he might need his help to get her bad arm out of the dress.

"For goodness sake Alice. If you don't sit up right now I'll make you."

Alice didn't budge.

"Alright that's it." Yelled the Colonel. He went to the bedside and bent over and placed his hands gently on Alice's back. Being careful not to mover her shoulder he pushed her up so she was sitting up. Next and unzipped her dress zipper and told the doctor to pull the dress up and over her head. The doctor pulled the bed sheets away from Alice and took the bottom of her dress and pulled it up over her good arm. Then very carefully while the Colonel propped her shoulder up, the doctor pulled the sleeve off.

Both the Colonel and the doctor backed away from Alice to get a better look at her arm. Her shoulder was covered in black and purple bruises. The bruises went all the way down her arm and to her lower back. There was even bruising on her neck and chest. Alice couldn't dare look at the damage.

"How bad is it doctor?" Asked Colonel Landa.

"Well from what it looks like, you did a good job of putting it back into place. But, I won't know for sure until I do a full examine."

So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I am trying to get back into the habit of writing. Sorry it took so long for me to update. But I'm back! Please review and leave comments! Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. The open window

Chapter 7

"How bad is it?" Blurted Alice.

"Well like I told the Colonel, I won't know until I can look at it more closely. So if you wouldn't mind leaning forward some, I'll be able to see how much bruising is on the back."

"Um okay. I guess." Alice slowly leaned forward. She tried to cover her breast and bra by crossing her arms, but even that hurt.

The doctor leaned over Alice and looked at her back. With his hands he helped Alice lean back again.

"Wow. This is a lot worse than I thought. I can't believe you did all of this just by dislocating your shoulder. Hans I am going to need you to lift her arm for me so I can feel around it."

"I am perfectly capable of lifting my own arm thank you." Alice hissed.

"Yes, but I am going to need for it to be up for a while, and it will probably hurt."

The colonel stepped in front of the doctor and lifted Alice's arm. The doctor gently put his arms on her shoulder blade. He moved his hands around almost as if he were giving her a back massage. Then he was feeling something and Alice yelled in pain and snatched her arm out of the colonel's grasp.

"What the hell, that really hurt!" Cried Alice.

"I am so sorry my dear, it looks like your going to have to rest this for a while. I assume your staying with the Colonel for a while?"

"No I am no…"

"Yes she is. She will be staying with me for a while." Interrupted the Colonel. The doctor gave the Colonel a questionable look. Alice on the other hand looked like she was about to jump up and kill him.

"Well Colonel, she needs to keep this shoulder rested for about a month."

"What a month, what am I suppose to do for a month!" Yelled Alice.

"Well your forbidden to do anything except lay in bed. I don't want your shoulder nudged, moved, or disturbed." Then facing toward the Colonel "I don't want her out of bed any more than necessary, so only allow her to get up for the bathroom and her baths. Also you will probably need to help her with her bathing, dressing, and other necessities. I will be back tomorrow with pain medication. Tomorrow I will show you how to inject the needle, and after that I will be back weekly to check up on her. Any questions?" Asked the Doctor.

"No. Thank you so much for coming Doctor, we will see you tomorrow." Said the Colonel, leading the Doctor out of the room.

Once they were downstairs and outside the Doctor told the Colonel that Alice will probably refuse him to put the needle in her but that he must so the pain will go away. Also Alice will get very board after the second day of being bed ridden, and that he must make her stay in bed. After that the Doctor bid the Colonel farewell and left.

Walking back upstairs Colonel Landa went in to check on the young women.

Knock. Knock.

"What do you want. Just go away." Alice said through the door.

"Just coming up to make sure your still in bed. I know that you are in a lot of pain but the Doctor will bring medicine tomorrow. But in the mean time we have lot's of time to kill."

"I said go away, I'm tired and sore."

"Fine then, I'll be back to check on you in an hour."

By then the sky was getting dark, and the air was getting cooler.

"Psst. Psst. Alice! Alice open the window! It's freezing out here!" Whispered someone outside.

Alice thought who on earth could that be? She stood up and went to her window. She peered outside the window looking for whoever was out there. She jumped back and almost screamed from fright, when she saw Aldo's face. She hurriedly un-did the locks on the window, and with her good arm lifted it up.

"Aldo! What in Gods name are you doing here? How did you find me? How did you get up here?" Alice shot out questions.

"Well let me in first and I'll explain."

Alice let Aldo in and closed the window.

"Alright, start talking."

"So after you went to the restroom, I saw those two Germans walking towards our table. So I stood up and pretended to not notice them and left the café. I guess they knew who I was, and started following me into the back streets. I ran away from them and I made it. I heard one of the men say to not follow you and just to go back for the girl. So I went back to the café, and I saw you walking home. Then a few minutes later the Germans left in their car and it looked like they were following they way you left. So I started to follow them and I saw you fall in the rain and then that man pick you up and put you in his car. By then it was pouring rain, and the car had driven off. I somehow found where that German officer was keeping you and planned on getting you out tonight." Aldo said.

"Wow, well as much as I would love to leave tonight, I'm sort of in a lot of pain right now. I dislocated my shoulder and the doctor is bringing me medicine tomorrow. So tomorrow after the doctor has left, and Colonel Landa have left, we can go. I'm a little worried about the Major being here, but I'm assuming he's going to go with the Colonel. So after they leave we can go. But the Colonel is going to be check on me any minute so you either need to go, or hide."

"I'll leave and I will be back for you tomorrow. You just rest up and get the medicine. Pack what ever you need and pack food for a few days. We won't be able to travel on the road, because I am sure that once the Colonel figures out you escaped then he will have a search for you. So we will have to travel through the woods. Pack some warm clothes for you and if you can find anything that will fit me pack that. I've been staying in the woods until dark, and it's freezing out there. But I will be back when its safe. Rest up and pack. Love you." And then he was gone the same way he came.

Alice closed the window and latched the locks. She went back to her bed and lay down. She had a lot to do tomorrow. She hoped the Colonel was going to leave early in the morning.

Knock. Knock. "Are you awake?"

"Yes I'm awake. What do you think?"

"Well can I come in?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Alice said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Asked the Colonel.

"I said come in."

"Wow, its chilly in here. Did you have the window open?"

Damn that man was observant.

"No, I have been in bed. Why would I open the window?" Lied Alice. She hoped that he didn't know she was lying.

What she didn't know was that when she and Aldo were talking, the Colonel had been listening in.


	9. Horse Pills

"Well how are you feeling"? Asked the Colonel.

"The exact same as an hour ago." Alice stated in an annoyed fashion.

"That's not a polite way to speak. After all I have done for you, you just speak in such a ruse manor. A young lady such as yourself should not be talking back like that. Don't forget who you are talking! I am an SS Colonel. Do you know what that means? I give orders, no one tells me what to do. If one of my soldiers were to talk to me like that I would of shot him. Be glad you're just a girl. All your worth for is cooking and cleaning and sex!" Yelled the Colonel. His face was red with anger and his fists were raised as if he were going to strike Alice.

"So don't ever talk to me like that again or else you

-"Or else what! You going to hit me! You would hit a women!" Interrupted Alice. By now Alice had managed to pull herself up to a sitting position. She was furious. All she wanted to do was leave this damn place. All she had to do was to wait for Aldo to come back and get her.

"No! I don't hit women. You're not a women, you're a little girl who knows nothing. I aught to give you a spanking, be glad that your crippled or else." Yelled the Colonel back. By now he was inches away from Alice's face.

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't even be here! You had to pick me up in your car! I would have been fine on my own. So now I'm stuck here with you and that Major. You just wait and see. When I'm well enough-

SMACK! The Colonel's fist comes into contact with Alice's delicate face. The force of the punch threw Alice back into the bed knocking her out. The Colonel had sweat on the sides of his face. He stood up straight and tugged on his uniform to straighten it out. He turned towards the doorway and saw that the Major had come upstairs to see what all of the racket was about.

"Colonel what happened? Is the girl alright"? Asked the worried Major.

"I just lost my temper that's all, she will be fine." Spat the Colonel.

The Colonel was well known for his bad temper. When ever he got angry he lost all self-control. It kept getting worse and worse over the years.

"Leave her be. I don't want anyone going into her room without my permission. " Said the Colonel. Walking out of the room he shut the door and went downstairs.

An hour later

Alice woke up with ringing in her ears and a migraine. She felt like a cargo train had hit her. The right side of her face was severely bruised which descended down her neck and connected with her bruised shoulder.

What the hell happened. Everything started to come back. She remembered seeing Aldo in her room and talking to him, and then the Colonel had some in and she had gotten into an argument which led to him hitting her with all of this might. Then everything was blank. She most of passed out.

She reached up to feel her face. Her right eye was swollen shut. She tried to sit up but she had no energy. She felt sick. She was freezing and then hot. Shivers ran through her whole body. She felt achy and stiff all over. She moaned and cried. She felt terrible. She tried to sit up again and succeeded. Her shoulder was in so much pain she felt numb. After a few minutes she tried to stand up. Her legs were weak and shaky. She tried walking but had no strength. She stuck her good arm out onto the bed and tried to put some of her body weight onto it while she was walking. She used the side of the bed as a railing. She was trying to reach the door to call for help. She made it and opened the door. She leaned into the doorframe to catch her breath. Her whole body felt like it was going to collapse any second. She tried to call for help but her voice was gone and she could only whisper. She tried to walk to the Colonels room but her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. She hit her shoulder in the fall and screamed and then she blacked out.

Downstairs.

Thump.

"Did you here that!" Asked the Colonel looking up towards the ceiling.

"Ahh" Yelled Alice from upstairs.

"I think so. What was that?" Asked the Major.

The Colonel ran out of the room and upstairs with the Major right behind him. Running up the last step the Colonel saw Alice laying on the floor.

"Alice! Alice!" Yelled the Colonel. He ran over to her body. Carefully he turned her body over so she was lying on her back. Then he saw her face. One side of her face was covered with black and purple bruises. He saw that her eye was swollen shut and she had dry tear marks that ran down her face. He hadn't realized how much damage he had done. The Major was also stunned by how badly Alice was hurt.

"Help me lift her up, and then go and get the car ready. And hurry I think she might of broken her wrist when she fell. It feels broken." Said the Colonel. He had Alice on her back and then he and the Major lifted her up into the Colonels arms. Then the Major sprinted down stairs and to the car. He pulled the car around and opened the car door for the Colonel. He slid Alice into the back seat and laid her head down in his lap.

"Drive to Dr. Josef Mengele's office! I want him to look at her and make sure she didn't break anything."

"Yes sir."

"Mmm." Whined Alice. She was starting to wake up. The Colonel looked down and noticed this. She tried to open her eyes but she could only see through slits. She saw the Colonel's face was above hers.

"Mmm, leave me alone." Cried Alice she tried to squirm out of his lap. She started crying.

"Let go of me, please. Please let me go." Alice cried again.

"My dear calm down, you fell and we are on the way to the Doctors office. I think you may of broken your wrist. Everything will be alright just lie back down." Soothed the Colonel.

"Shhh, there now, go back to sleep. We will be there shortly." Said the Colonel and then Alice was asleep.

They arrived at the Doctors office 30 minutes later. The Major went around and opened the car door for the Colonel. The Colonel lifted Alice into his arms and got out of the car. They entered the office and went straight to the Doctors room. The secretary told them that he was busy but the Colonel didn't listen. He stormed into the room.

"Doctor I need your help. It's Alice again. She fell and I think she might of broken something." Exclaimed the Colonel.

"Hello Colonel, well as you can see I am a little busy. I have other patients to care to that have made appointments." Replied the Doctor.

"Doctor do I have to ask twice." The colonel said. He looked at the Doctor with one of his demanding looks. The doctor nodded his head and told them to follow him to a medical room.

"Lie her down there on the table, but be very gentle. What happened"? Asked the Doctor.

"Does that really matter right now, can't you just do your job and make sure she's okay." Snapped the Colonel.

"Yes sir, but I am going to need Alice awake to tell me if she is hurt anywhere. I mean she's obviously hurt, look at all of those bruises on her face. Did you do this to her? That poor girl." Whispered the Doctor.

"Alice, Alice, sweetheart I need you to wake up. The Doctor needs to examine you." Said the Colonel in a gently voice.

"Hmmm, what, what's going on." Said Alice. She was waking up. She could only open her left eye. God she felt terrible.

"Hello my dear, I need to examine your body. You had a nasty fall and I need to make sure everything is okay."

"Colonel I am going to need you to lift her up so I can take her heart beat on her back. And then I will examine her.

The doctor took her heart rate and her temperature.

"She has a very high fever, and the chills. Does anything hurt Alice"?

"M-m-my arm-m a-a-n-dd m-my head-dd." Alice stuttered from being so cold.

The doctor made Alice lay back down and started to examine her arm. He lifted it up and felt around the bone. He tried to put some pressure onto it but that made Alice gasp and she started to cry again.

"Well it looks like you have a broken wrist. I will plaster it up for you in just a moment but I need a word with the Colonel. Major would you mind and stay in here with Alice. We will only be a few minutes." Said the Doctor.

The Colonel and Doctor went outside and shut the door and the Major stayed with Alice.

"What happened to that poor girl. I know you're a Colonel and all but that doesn't give you the right to abuse that girl. Now don't even try to deny doing it because I know you did. From the look of things you two got into a fight and you physically abused her because you could not control your anger. Then you stormed out of the room without making sure she was alright. I'm assuming she woke up a little while later and tried to call for help but her body gave out on her and she collapsed. Leading her to break her wrist. Now all I can do for her is to put plaster on her arm and give her some mild pain medication. In the morning I am getting a new supply of pain medications that are much stronger and that are applied by the needle. I already explained this to you at your home. So I will stop by in the morning to deliver the medication and to show you how to insert the needle. For now after I plaster her arm up take her back to your home and give her a hot bath. She will probably protest but force her to. I am sure that won't be too hard for you to do. Make sure you do not get her arm wet what so ever. Then put her into a night gowned and put her to bed. Stay with her that night and make sure she doesn't sleep on her shoulder or her arm." And with that the Doctor went back inside.

"Okay Alice I am going to fix your arm up and then you can go back home."

"I don't want to go back to that place! Please don't make me." Alice tried to yell.

The Doctor didn't say anything and just got the plaster ready. He instructed the Colonel to lift her arm up and to make it straight. Then he wrapped the wet plaster around her arm and let it dry.

"Now you are going to feel some discomfort at first. It has to dry and then it will get hard. You will feel pressure at first but that should go away about a week later. You will have this on for 2 weeks and then I will re plaster it with new bandage. Then you will have that one on for 2 months. But you cannot touch it while it is drying. You wont be able to bend your arm at all until I remove it." Exclaimed the Doctor.

The Doctor left the room and brought back 2 horse-sized pills.

"These will take the pain away slightly they are not as strong as what I will give you tomorrow. Here is a cup of water. Do you need help in swallowing them"?

"I can't swallow pills very well."

"Well tilt your head back, I am going to put them in the back of your throat and then I will pour some water for you to drink. Don't resist it." The Doctor lifted Alice up to a sitting position and stood behind her back. Alice leaned against the Doctor and titled her head back. The Doctor placed the pills one by one into her mouth then he poured the water in. Alice tried to swallow but she just couldn't. The Doctor poured more water in and then Alice got them down.

"Very good Alice. Now that you are all set, I will walk you out to your car." Said the Doctor.

The Colonel tried to pick up Alice, but she wouldn't let him.

"Don't touch me! I can walk on my own, thank you." Whined Alice. She tried to stand up but her legs couldn't support her. She almost fell to the ground by all three men were there to catch her. The Colonel caught her in his arms and lifted her up. She put on her pout face. She still felt awful though. She was still cold and the pain had not gone away the least bit.

They all walked out and left the Doctors office.


End file.
